finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Instrument
Instruments are a recurring weapon type in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. These incorporate Flutes, Harps, and several other musical instruments, such as Lutes or Horns. They are the main weapon of choice of Bards, but are also used by other characters, such as Eiko Carol from Final Fantasy IX. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Bard job can equip harps. By using the Sing command, it can grant multiple statuses to the party, as well as healing it or damage the enemy party. The Geomancer job can equip bells. Final Fantasy IV Edward is the only one who can equip harps. List of harps: *Dream Harp *Lamia Harp *Apollo's Harp *Requiem Harp *Loki's Lute Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edward is still the only one who can equip harps. List of harps: *Dream Harp *Silver Harp *Lamia Harp *Dark Harp *Muse Harp *Apollo's Harp *Loki's Harp *Blood Harp (Dummied) Final Fantasy V The Bard equips the harps while the Geomancer equips the bells. Final Fantasy VII Cait Sith can equip megaphones as his weapon of choice. List of instruments: *Yellow M-phone *Green M-phone *Blue M-phone *Red M-phone *Crystal M-phone *White M-phone *Black M-phone *Silver M-phone *Trumpet Shell *Gold M-phone *Battle Trumpet *Starlight Phone *HP Shout Final Fantasy IX White Mage Eiko Carol can equip flutes. List of instruments: *Golem's Flute *Lamia's Flute *Fairy Flute *Hamelin *Siren's Flute *Angel Flute Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna, Rikku, and Paine use microphones as weapons when wearing the Songstress dressphere, However, they cannot actually attack with them unless inflicted with the Berserk status or when using the abilities Mug and Nab Gil. Final Fantasy XI Bards can equip string and wind instruments, while Geomancers can equip handbells. String instruments increase the radius and effect of the bard's buffing songs, while wind instruments increase the accuracy and effect of the bard's debuffing songs. Final Fantasy Type-0 Deuce wields a flute as her weapon of choice. List of instruments: Final Fantasy Tactics The Bard can equip harps to use in battle. List of instruments: *Lamia's Harp *Bloodstring Harp *Faerie Harp Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Moogle Animists and nu mou Beastmasters can equip instruments to call animals, or to control them. As such, they are cheaper to purchase in Cadoan and Baguba Port. List of instruments: Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Instruments can be equipped by the Beastmaster, Animist, and Bard jobs. They are not particularly powerful. List of instruments: Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Harps can be equipped by all jobs, but are best suited for the Bard, Elementalist, and Musician crowns. Harps give an increase in magic based stats and also deals more damage to flying enemies. List of harps: *Harp *Flowing Harp *Great Tree Harp *Darkening Harp *Shining Harp *Burning Harp *Stunning Harp *Whispering Harp *Quaking Harp *Angel Harp *David's Harp *Lamia Harp *Apollo's Harp Dissidia Final Fantasy Instruments appear as a type of weapon, equipped by Firion, Bartz, Kefka and Ultimecia. The weapon type includes Bells, harps/lutes and flutes. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Instruments return, and now are also available to Terra and Prishe. This time, instruments also reduce bravery by a slight amount when equipped. List of instruments: Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Bells and harps can be equipped by the Geomancer, Bard, Moogle, and Pig. List of instruments: *Diamond Bell *Tinker Bell *Lamia's Harp *Apollo Harp Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Category:Instruments Category:Weapon types